Hate Love
by CaptainBluestheProtoBreakman
Summary: From the moment her perfect face entered her domain of Hollywood Arts, Jade has always hated Tori, something she has never hesitated to tell anyone but after overhearing Tori's song for the upcoming Hollywood Arts Concert, Jade realized that Tori weaseled her way into her heart without her permission. Now Jade is left with only one decision to admit her own feelings...Her own way.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO VICTORIOUS! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE?!

Tori: Um…Who are you?

Rain: No time for that now! I am here to deliver my first Victorious Two-Shot!

Jade: How about you take your two-shot and shove it up yo-

Rain: No time, let's go!

* * *

****Summary:****. From the moment her perfect face entered her domain of Hollywood Arts, Jade has always hated Tori, something she has never hesitated to tell anyone but after overhearing Tori's song for the upcoming Hollywood Arts Concert and then some, Jade realized that Tori weaseled her way into her heart without her Jade is left with only one decision and that is to tell Tori how she feels…The only way she knows how. Two-Shot

****Pairings:****Jade/Tori

****Rating:**** Rated T

* * *

****Disclaimer (Jade):**** This asswipe doesn't own Victorious and never will.

* * *

****Hate Love****

"Stupid Vega," I muttered as I repeatedly stabbed my chicken with my knife, a scowl etched on my face.

"Um Jade, you're supposed to eat the chicken breast, not re-butcher it," Beck noted with a dry tone, which made me look up at him angrily.

"Why don't you eat a dick?" I retorted.

"Ouch. What did I do to deserve that?" Beck asked me with an amused grin on his face. I muttered and continued to stab at my chicken breast.

I know I shouldn't have taken it out on Beck that way but in a way, it was his fault. He had broken up with me a month ago and started a long distance thing with Carly Shay of iCarly after she and her gang came to expose the number one bastard known as Steven Carson two weeks ago.

And it made sense somewhat because Carly Shay and Vega are just alike. Both of them all nice and charming and sweet and bleh.

But still, I wonder why Beck decided on the iCarly star instead of Vega herself? Would be a lot easier on the guy but it seems they are happy and despite our break up, I'm glad he's happy.

"So," I began. "Where are Andre, Cat and the woody twins?"

"Robbie and Rex are out sick. Cat is currently web camming Freddie and Sam. Those three really hit it off and Andre is withTori, who is singing down at the-"

"I didn't ask about Vega," I hissed out, interrupting Beck.

"I'm sure you were going to," Beck countered before he asked me "Why can't you just be nice to her?"

I sneered at him and said "You know why? She's just so…so…ugh."

"I think you protest too much," Beck told me with a grin.

"Speak carefully or else you'll meet my scissors," I told him with a dangerous tone in my voice.

"Come on Jade, we both know that you like her," Beck continued. My threats never seemed to work on him and even when broken up, he showed this. "You two have been hanging out without the rest of the group. I know you went to her when we broke up the first time and the last time and she generally loves your company, despite how abrasive you can be. Why can't you admit you care?"

"I don't care," I said coolly.

"So if she got hurt tomorrow, you wouldn't care?" Beck asked me.

I hesitated for a moment and then replied "She could get hit by a bus tomorrow and I wouldn't care."

"Well that sure showed me," Beck said with an amused tone, which told me that he caught my brief hesitation.

"Why does it matter anyways?!" I exclaimed as I stabbed the knife into the table, doing the most impressive job of actually burying it into the hard plastic. "We're broken up! You shouldn't care who I care about or why!"

"Because I want to see you happy," Beck said with an easy going smile.

Ugh, damn him and his ways of calming me down! Can't he just let me be mad without working his calming mojo?

I grumbled and tugged at the embedded knife twice before freeing it from its prison and muttered "I shouldn't care…She's just a preppy, goody two shoesbusy body…I shouldn't care about her…"

"It doesn't hurt to care Jade," Beck said. "Sure, it could seem that way at times but it never hurts. I mean, I cared about you before we got together, I care about you now after we've broken up. Sure the way I care is different but that feeling is still there."

"Yeah, yeah…" I murmured. "Where is Vega anyways?"

"She's down in the auditorium," Beck replied. "Practicing her singing of course."

I rolled my eyes and stood up and said "I'm going to go scare her or something. Don't wait up."

Beck gave me a smile and waved as I departed.

* * *

I made my way to the auditorium and almost immediately, I could hear Vega's singing. I'd never admit it to anyone but something about her singing always made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

_"___Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you…"__

She was sitting in the middle of the stage with a microphone in front of her, both of her hands on the microphone itself while Andre sat at the piano, playing a gentle tune.

I've heard her sing before but it was usually rock or pop music but this was so slow and gentle…

I never heard her sing this way before.

It sounded like she was putting all of her emotion into the song without getting loud like she normally did.

_"___Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel  
Good enough"__

It was then her eyes looked over the empty seating and I quickly ducked behind the wall so she could see me.

_"___I feel good enough  
For you…"__

She is really putting her soul into this song…I'm a little envious at whoever sparked this emotion in her.

_"___Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you."__

I slide down the wall and shut my eyes and allowed myself to listen to her sing her little pure heart out for this mystery person, trying to quell this odd, jealous feeling in my stomach.

_"___Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel  
Good enough…"__

I couldn't help but peek over the edge of the wall to see Tori. She looked so happy to be singing this but it wasn't the large smile I was used to. It was smaller but felt more genuine to me.

_"___I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good__

It was…Beautiful.

_"___And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
'Cause I can't hold on  
to anything this good enough!"__

Fuck! Stop thinking this shit West!

_"___Am I good enough…  
For you to love me too?"__

My breath hitched as she sung those words for a moment, I felt my heart shatter. She sounded so unsure of herself. So insecure…Not like the Vega I was used to. It made me want…it made me…Want to…No, I can't finish this thought…

_"___So take care what you ask of me  
'Cause I can't say no…."__

And with those ending notes, Andre stopped playing and Vega slide her hands off the microphone. "How did that sound 'Dre?" Vega asked.

"Damn good Tor," Andre replied as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks…" Vega replied softly.

"So…What made you want to sing this for concert?" Andre asked. "You were talking about singing something else so what changed?"

Awww shit.

I forgot all about the Hollywood Arts High Concert.

I don't have anything planned yet for it. Isn't that like next week or something?

Vega merely sighed which made Andre look sympathetic at her. "Tori, you need to get over her."

I'm sorry, what? Get over ****her****? Tori was in love with a girl?

Wow, TIL.

But I'm curious, who was the girl that captured the goodie-goodie's heart? Was it Cat? I wouldn't be surprised, Cat was her best friend. Hell, Cat was all of our best friend. Okay, Maybe if I shut the fuck up, I could hear the name if any of them say it.

"I know…I should be happy with what fragile friendship we have but…I can't…I want to be with her but I know her heart belongs to Beck," Vega replied.

My heart seized up in shock.

Her heart belongs to Beck?

Whose heart? Carly's? No, that would be far too soon? Some other hussy that Beck has flirted with back in the day?

"I know they broke and I know Beck is with Carly now but deep down, I want her to be happy and she's happy with Beck," Vega told Andre but it was then I saw her smack the microphone stand to the ground in a rare show of frustration.

"But damn it all…I should have never allowed myself to fall in love with her," Vega said with a aggravated tone.

"I still can't believe how you fell in love with Jade in the first place when she treats you like shi-"

I had to cover my mouth to hide the shocked gasp that wanted to leave my lips.

Vega…good, prissy, pure hearted Vega…Was in love with me? Fucking me of all people?

Me…

Then that song?! That song was for me?!

Oh my god…

I quickly rose to my feet and ran out the exit and down the hall of the school.

I needed to get out of here.

But just as I reached the exit to the school, I paused.

What the hell was I doing?

Why was I running away from this?

I'm Jade fucking West! I should be facing this shit head on. Sure, my e-emotions aren't up to snuff but I can face them when pressed. "Hey Jade!" Vega's voice called out from behind me.

I quickly left the building.

* * *

_"___So take care of what you ask of me…'Cause I can't say no…"__ I sang as I stared at my ceiling.

Damn her!

She got that damn song stuck in my head.

But she made it for me…

No West, we cannot start thinking that way!

I clenched my eyes shut and let out harsh growl. "Damn it…Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I screamed in anger before I shut my eyes. Why did I have to search her out? I should have just kept to my guns and said that I didn't care about what happened to her.

And yet Beck Jedi mindtricked my fine ass into it!

And now, I realize that Victoria Vega is in love with me…

But what do I do with this knowledge? I may be a mean bitch but I wouldn't dare use her emotions to my benefit.

Especially considering…considering that maybe I…

No.

If I admit it, then I have to do something about and I don't want to deal with it right now.

Instead, I need to focus on the Hollywood Arts Concert. If I focus on that, I can forget about this for now.

But as I began to write on the paper, I could hear Tori's heartfelt singing in my head.

_"___Am I good enough…  
For you to love me too?"__

Damn it!

I hate her.

I hate her…I hate her! I hate Victoria Vega! I hate everything she stands for! I hate her, I hate everything about her…I hate her beautiful face, her expressive eyes, her fucking smile, her slim and petite body…God that body…I-I mean I hate her body!

I hate her body, I hate how much she cares about me and my emotions, I hate how she keeps trying to be in my life, I hate that no matter how many times I can push and prod, she would always treat me like her friend and forgive me for every heinous thing that I've done to her while being completely loyal to me when Beck tried to kiss her those two times.

And I hate that I love her…

Fuck my life.

* * *

Rain: And that is all there is to this chapter of the Two-Shot. The next chapter will be the end of it so until then!

Jade: Peace out people!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: And here I am with the next chapter of **Hate Love**, my little dip into the Vic**tori**ous universe. Um, I originally said this would be a two-shot but well…I got struck with more ideas um so...Maybe this will be a three shot? While I ponder this, let's start the show!

Andre: Let's start the show!

* * *

**Hate Love  
Chapter Two**

It's been a month and two weeks since Jade and I kissed.

A month and two weeks since the taste of strawberries remained in my mouth.

A month and two weeks since her body was pressed against mine.

And I am losing my mind.

Y'know, I never crushed on a girl before this place.

Sure I found them attractive and maybe wanted to date one or two or even wanted to have sex with some of them but I never crushed for one so all I really had had was boyfriends. Some sucked, some were awesome and some were decent but from the minute I got to Hollywood Arts, she caught my attention.

Her eyes, her hair, her face, her body, her attitude.

I felt heat in my face and between my legs but she had a jealous streak a mile high and she made me pay for it every day since I stage kissed Beck. Even after they broke up the first time she didn't let up but there were moments where her aggression for me died away, revealing who she truly was.

And that's when I slowly began to fall for her.

But I wasn't stupid.

There was no way in hell she could ever like me so I played the field, dated on and off but Jade was still on my mind. Even a hint of her visage caused my heartbeat to quicken.

But it was after that night…The one night where we kissed…As she looked at me with her smoldering blue eyes, her raven hair falling cascading down her pale shoulders and neck, I felt this my soul blazing out of all control with this lustful inferno.

I wanted her…I needed her. I wanted to make her mine and mine along.

And then she asked me to kiss her…And for a moment, I lost control of the hunger that been building from the moment I laid eyes on her so long ago.

I craved her and I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me. That she needed me to quench the flames that were building between her legs and within her heart. That she wanted to trust me and love me as much as I felt in my heart.

But I couldn't do it.

I didn't want to take advantage of her like that. She deserved more than just a passionate one night stand. I wanted to give her everything and more.

So I didn't and after that, everything went back to normal between us, only I and later Andre knew about that night and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't care that I would be suffering with the knowledge of our forbidden kiss.

I would bear that burden.

Besides, even if, on the slim chance she did somewhat like me, I want to be able to show her that I am worthy of her love while she was sober because I know that love has been a sore point with her but maybe…Just maybe…She'll let me show her that it isn't a bad thing to fall in love with me…

Man…I really hope she's doing okay…

* * *

Victoria Vega.

The bane of my existence.

The person I hate and the person I love.

Boy do I know how to choose them!

What made her fall in love with my like this anyways?

That song was like she had this slavish devotion to me…And admittedly, I liked it. Even if I didn't realize that I love her, I would have enjoyed knowing I had so much power over her.

But now, I need help figuring out what to do. Do I just ignore it? Do I make a total scene and just make out with her right then and there? God, I bet her moans are heavenly….Shit, I shouldn't have thought that.

Reign in those dirty thoughts Jade, we need to think of something…I mean, I reciprocate her feelings and she deserves to know and it's not like it'll hurt anyone. I mean, I'm sure people would be butt hurt that the hottest girls in school are dating each other but…I'm getting ahead of myself.

I mean she went out with that Steven Carson dick before she and Carly shut that shit down…

Could that have just been a cover?

She didn't look too broken up when it happened…

No! I need to force this hope shit down. Even if she loves me and I love her back, she may not want to be with me.

I don't know if she's a full on lesbian or bisexual or whatever but she may like being in the closet and may want to firmly stay in there and not have anything to do with me….But if that was the case, she wouldn't have told Andre…

Andre…

Her best friend and admittedly, my second best friend after Beck.

I smirked and quickly grabbed my phone.

I just got the perfect idea!

* * *

"Damn it! Tell me Tell me why did I have to fall in love with her of all people Andre. Why her?"

I looked over at Tori's disheartened frown and felt myself frown as well. Tori had just left the Black Box due to needing to use the bathroom and when she came back, she looked miserable.

She must have saw Jade.

Damn, it's rough watching my home girl hurting like this.

To fall in love with someone that hates you is brutal and I kind of understand how she feels.

_"A-Andre…W-Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Why did you return it?"_

U-Um…Stop thinking about that brain! Not now!

"I get how you feel," I admitted with a frown. "To like someone you know won't give you the time of day but…Sometimes, your heart wants what it wants…"

_"Hey Andre, Steven and Tori just…Whoa…"_

_"H-Hey Robbie!"_

_"Um…Where you two just-"_

"Like when my grandma wants those salty chocolate chip cookies from Cookies and Dip. Once she wants that, nothing can stop her. Seriously, she's like a damn bulldozer with her arms with the way she clotheslines me sometimes" I joked with a smile, which made Tori giggle slightly.

Hey, a smile.

Perfect.

When those appear, It's easy to see the resemblance between her and…

_A coy smile appeared on Trina's face as she leaned her head back against the wall as I leaned above her, our pants overlapping one another before she leaned up and said "Looks like you couldn't resist me after all..."  
_

No! Not right now. Tori is the focus, not me.

Keep your thoughts on _her_ away!

"Now, take it easy and relax. All will be well," I told her sincerely. "Besides, you never know. She may like you too."

"Fat chance," Tori said with a grumble. "All she sees in me is either a rival or a frenemy. She'll never see me as more…Besides, she's still in love with Beck. I doubt that will ever change. I wish I had never k-"

_"Oh oh oh - I just want to see you smile,  
Oh oh oh - If only for a little while!"_

I blinked as my ringtone began to play and pulled my phone from out of my pocket.

_"Oh oh oh - Let the music put you in a trance,  
Oh oh oh - Come on and pump and do the Jamaican dance!"_

"Yo, this Burger King, what's your beef?" I asked.

_"Hey Andre, it's me Jade…"_ Jade's voice said.

"Jade?" I asked out loud, which caused Tori's head to snap up. "What's up my favorite goth girl?"

_"I'm the only goth girl you know,"_ Jade replied with a snarky tone.

"True. So what's up?" I asked.

_"Can you meet me at the D&J Burger Joint in ten minutes…Alone?"_ Jade asked.

"Sure, just keep those scissors holstered," I warned jokingly, which caused a small chuckle to leave Jade's lips.

_"Yeah, yeah. Late,"_ Jade said.

"Late," I replied before I hung up.

"What did she want?" Tori asked.

"She wanted to meet at the D&J burger joint downtown alone. No idea why though," I replied.

"Okay…I'm going to keep practicing here," Tori said with a small smile.

"Alright girl," I told her before I leaned over and gave my love-struck friend a hug before I walked out of the Black Box but as I got to the exit, I bumped into Trina, which sent her on the ground.

Damn...Why here? Why now?

"Damn, Trina, I'm sorry about that," I said as I held out a hand to help her up. She took the hand and with a pull, I got her to her feet but she stumbled forward and fell into my arms.

It took all of my will power to not embrace her.

"Silly me, clumsy as hell," Trina with a bright smile as she looked at me but all I could see was-

_"Make me remember your name."_

Damn...Focus. You gotta get the Jade.

"And I'm sure you are. Bumping into a cute girl like me was surely on accident," Trina told me as she slapped my chest lightly.

I couldn't help but blush at her words but I bite back the stammer that wanted to fly free and replied with "If I wanted to find a way to touch you, I wouldn't use bumping into you as that way."

"Oh? And what way would you choose?" Trina asked with a flirty tone. "I'm open to suggestions…"

Oh no…Why did I open my big mouth.

She let a teasing smirk appear on her face. Oh no, did she see my blush? She suddenly placed a hand on my cheek and said "A blush? For moi? Well I'm flattered Andrew."

Damn it Trina…It's…Never mind. I'm so used to her calling me that that at this point, I might as well change my name to that.

"Well who wouldn't blush when a stunning girl says something like that?" I asked her before I blinked in surprise and horror. I wasn't trying to say that...

Damn it!

Trina seemed shocked by my admission as well and was there a blush on her face? "Well look at that…You're finally not blind to me. And here I was worried I scared you off."

"I haven't been blind," I responded. "I've been…busy…"

"Busy? Seems like you're ducking me dreadlocks," Trina said as she took a dread in between her fingers, a coy smirk on her face. "And here I thought you couldn't get enough of these luscious lips."

"Trust me…It's all I've been thinking about," I admitted. "B-But I've been busy with helping Tori with her project for the concert."

"I know, Just try not to keep me waiting forever Andre cause I won't wait that long," Trina said before she began to walk away but without thinking, I grabbed her forearm and turned her around to face me only to give her a hard kiss on the lips, something she instantly returned, her body melding into mine briefly then pulled away slowly.

Trina took a step back, while I did as well and muttered "Later?"

"Later," she replied as she licked her lips and took another step back, only to realize there wasn't a step but she quickly stopped herself from tumbling. "Later," she repeated.

I nodded and quickly rushed out of the Black Box's exit.

Yeah…I think I somewhat understand what you're going through Tori…And hopefully, I can get Jade to see the light as well.

* * *

"So…How long has Tori been in love with me?"

I never asked God if it was possible to choke on a milkshake but I have a feeling I'm about to find out after she bombarded me with that question.

How the hell did she find out?!

"From the intense coughing, you're surprised that I found out," Jade stated with a pleased look on her face.

"H-How did you figure it out, read my mind?" I asked her after a coughing fit.

"We've been friends for years Andre," she said with a smirk. "You know I can read your mind."

NOT. AMUSED.

"Okay, okay, real answer? It's so obvious. How she always wanted to be my friend. To how she always came whenever I called her for any little thing. How her face lights up whenever I came into the room…" Jade drifted off as a small smile appeared on her face.

Dare I say that it looked almost like Tori's lovey-dovey look?

Jade shook her head and looked at me and asked "You're friends with her. Tell me, why does she love me? How did she fall in love with me?"

"Long story or Cliff notes?" I asked.

"Cliff notes," she replied.

"Remember when you and Beck broke up?" I asked.

"Which time?" Jade replied sourly.

"The last time," I replied.

"Yeah…I walked to Tori's after getting near blackout drunk…Banged on her door for what seemed like forever and-if you tell anyone, I will kill you-cried in her arms and then things get kinda fuzzy," Jade replied, briefly looking away from me with a blush on her face.

"Well did you know that you two danced and then made out before you went to sleep?" I replied as I sipped my milkshake, unable to hide the smug grin.

* * *

I nearly laughed when Andre nearly choked on his chocolate milkshake when I sprang that question on him but I'm not finding it so funny now after nearly choking on mine.

"No fucking way…" I said.

"Sure did," Andre said with a ghost of a smile.

No way did I kiss her that night!

Did I…?

"T-That can't be…" I said vocally but inwardly, I…

It was then I heard the song that was playing through the speaker above me.

_"You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through…"_

I felt my breath hitch as the image of my arms interlocked behind Tori's head as I stared into those big doe-like brown eyes, her hands on my hips and our bodies pressed against one another, swaying to this very song.

I remember biting my bottom lip and whispering _"Kiss me…"_

_"Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me."_

I then watched her lean her head forward while I tilted my head and shut my eyes and then the taste of green candied apples assaulted my senses. I could remember her tongue exploring my mouth while mine did the same.

My arms were gripping her as if I was drowning. I could hear her moan my name, her hands gripping at my hips harder, my nipples hard and pressing against her chest.

But while that startled me, me remembering the lust, the security, the love and the biggest of all, the trust blossoming in my heart.

I could remember how soft her bed was, how strangely dominating she was. Her hands had pinned mine over my head as she kissed me with everything she had and I could remember my body arched into hers, my legs wrapping against her hips to pull her clothes, the soft and desperate whispers of her wanting to take me.

I wanted her to have all of me.

But then, I remember waking up with my clothes on and finding Tori downstairs cooking and whistling, acting totally normal. It was like the kiss didn't happen. She never even let out an inkling that we had crossed that line.

But why?

I placed my hand against my lips and suddenly, the tingle from a month ago came back and I blushed heavily. "So we kissed…Why didn't she talk to me about it?" I asked him with a frown.

"Well she felt guilty that she took advantage of you while you were drunk," Andre said. "It also helped she was drunk herself during that time."

"Holy shit…" I whispered, my entire body burning. "So…Does anyone else know?"

"Just Tori, you and I," Andre replied.

"Well, let's keep this part between you and me. I overheard Tori's song at the Black Box today," I told him. "I wasn't trying to spy on her. I was coming to fuck h-fuck **with** her about shit when I heard her sing and overheard you guys talking about me…Hearing her say she loved me made me think about shit…And in turn…I realized I'm in love with her…Fuck I said it out loud."

"Well, nice," Andre replied with an easy going smile. "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Well there is only one thing to do…I'm going to tell her how I feel," I replied with a determined smirk. "Now I know I'm a fuck up and I don't want to say the wrong shit and make her mad at me… Andre, I want you to help me make a song for the Hollywood Arts Concert."

Andre smirked and replied "That I can do partner."

I smirked back.

* * *

Rain: And that's the end of this chapter. Like I said…I had a few ideas for this and well…Um…The Andre and Trina thing kinda happened out of nowhere but I kind of had fun with it…Um…Until the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: And here I am with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Jade: It seems like they are.

Tori: It really does.

Rain: Yeah, yeah. Once I finish this Vic Fic, I have another idea I've been toying with for our dear little singing cast so when this is done, I'll start that one…But for now, let's start the show!

* * *

**Hate Love  
Chapter Three**

"Oh my gosh! You love Tori?" Cat asked with surprise and joy, which made me smile, despite my current grumpy mood.

Cat is my best friend and always has been. She's the Andre to my Tori. My Ed to my Edd and Eddy. I knew from jump that I needed to tell her. Despite her airy nature, she keeps all of my deepest darkest secrets and I trust her dearly.

Not that she'll ever know that.

"Yep. Andre is currently helping me out in making a song to tell her this," I told her. "We're almost done with it too."

"Is it a pop song?" Cat asked curiously.

"Nope, pure rock song kitty cat," I responded.

"So what happens after the song?" Cat asked.

I paused.

Shit…That is a good question.

"Hey guys!" Vega said as she walked over to our table with her lunch tray.

"Hey Tori," Cat said happily before giving me a subtle smirk, which made me grumble.

"Where is the rest of our gang?" Vega asked.

"Beck is chatting with Carly. Robbie and Rex, no idea and thank god for that and Andre…I don't know actually," I replied as I looked at everything but her.

"Be nice to Robbie," Cat said with a pout.

I frowned.

I will never know what Cat sees in that puppet wearing boy.

Vega sat right beside me and said "I'm sure they'll join us eventually."

"Oh! I just remembered. I promised to call Sam and Freddie to see if they got together," Cat said before she suddenly stood up and trotted off before I could try to even attempt to get her to stay.

Now it was just Vega and I…

Alone…

"So Jade, I tried to catch your attention the other day but you ran off. I wanted to talk to you," Vega said as she grumbled and rubbed her eye.

"Oh did you now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice cool but all I could do was look at her lips. They were so plump…It was like they were begging me to kiss them.

"Yeah…I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I mean Beck is going with Carly now and I was worried you weren't taking it well," Vega said.

"How sweet," I said mockingly but I also did find her worry about my feelings legit sweet as well. "Well sunshine, I'm doing just fine. Beck and I have been broken up for a good bit now. I'm over it."

"I'm glad," Vega replied with a smile before she rubbed her eye again. "I was so worried you were going to drinking yourself under the table like you did that night but instead, you look happier and you're still friends with him. I'm really glad."

"I'm glad too because now that all of that pain has passed, I'm now I'm single and ready to mingle," I replied dryly before I frowned.

I can't believe I said that.

Ew.

Who am I, my parents?

But Vega giggled and for a second, I couldn't help but enjoy the musical sound that escape her mouth. "Wow, I think that's worse than my dad's "I'm off like a prom dress" line he gives anytime he leaves," she said with a smile.

Fuck…Don't smile at me…

I can feel the sugar in my veins with how sweet and delicious it looks!

I smirked and asked "So, fellow single lady, where are you taking me out this weekend?"

"T-Taking you out?" Vega stammered.

So cute...

"Yeah. I'm sure you have a quota to fill when it comes to hanging out with me so out with it, where are you taking me?" I asked.

Come on Vega, I'm practically asking you to take me out.

Finally, that familiar excited sparkle appeared in her eyes and she replied "Well if you must know, I was going to ask you to accompany me to the farmers market on Saturday. Word on the street, those neat Amish people will be there with some delicious banana bread and strawberry bread."

"You go to those?" I asked with surprise.

"Yeah. My folks used to take me to the farmers market when I was younger but we haven't gone in a few years. I've been going by myself since they're too busy nowadays. After that, I'll see where the wind takes me," Vega replied.

"Alright, you had me at strawberry bread," I told her with a smirk.

"Great! I-It's been awhile since we hung out. I honestly can't wait to spend time with you," Vega said with a bright smile.

That smile…I caused that smile.

I actively made her smile instead of groan in annoyance or growl in anger! Holy shit! Don't I feel warm inside?

I then saw Vega growl and rub her eye again, which made me finally ask "What's going on with your eye Vega?

"This stupid eyelash…" Vega grumbled out.

"God god's sake," I said and took her face into my hands and said "Hold still." I then blew into her eye softly and freed the dumb eyelash. "There…All done," I said before I looked at her and I am now aware that I'm holding her face and we're looking at each other eye to eye.

Her big…brown doe-like eyes…

I saw her lick her lips nervously and whisper "Jade…I need my face?"

"I do too," I replied before I blinked.

Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!

I could feel her face heat up against my palms as she murmured "Well…If you want it, I'm not stopping you…"

I took a sharp breath and muttered "Good because I really ne-"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late to lunch!" Robbie said happily.

I turned to look at him with death in my eyes, which caused him to shriek and run off. I then felt Vega move her face from my hands as she stammered "I-I just remembered. I-I have this thing! I'll see you on Saturday, bye!" and without another word, she ran off.

Fucking Robbie!

* * *

"She was going to kiss me, I just know it!" I exclaimed to Trina, who was currently relaxed in my bed, humming a tune.

"Well would it have been bad if she did?" Trina asked me.

"No...But what would make her do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. She's your freaky little friend," Trina said. "Who knows what she's thinking."

I frowned.

She was going to kiss me. The eyes that she had…They looked the same like they did that night but she was sober and I know for a fact that this wasn't a rebound type deal…But why would she want to do that?

Did she like me as much as I loved her?

No…don't get your hopes up Vega. They're bound to let you down.

"So Tori…Is Andre coming over today?" Trina asked.

"Y-You just called him Andre," I stammered out in shock. "You a-actually called him by his name! Who are you and what have you done with Trina?"

"It's still me you damn goober!" Trina exclaimed as she launched a pillow at my head.

I laughed and let the pillow hit me and said "No, he's supposed to be with his grandma today. Why do y-"

Just as I said those words, I heard the door knock but to my shock, Trina said "I'll grab it," before she walked out.

She never gets the door…Ever!

What the hell is going on?

* * *

As much as I love my sister, she can be totally blind sometimes.

Every single day, she goes on and on about her freaky little Goth girl. It's adorable to see her so in love but if she could get her head out of the clouds, she would be able to see that her Goth girl loves her too.

It's so obvious. Jade has had such an obsession for Tori since…Since they met. I equate it to a five year old boy picking on a girl or boy he likes down in Kindergarten.

She is so in love with Tori and everyone is blind to it.

But not me.

I have perfect vision you know?

I'm also not blind when it comes to Andre…Well, not anymore.

Me and Andre go back a ways…We had barely been associates at Hollywood Arts before he met my sister. He was the confident, chill and kind of kooky guy and I was popular but even when we barely interacted, we didn't exactly mesh well.

And the more

The reason he even knows Tori is because of me but we weren't/aren't friends. We kinda like Frenemies. I tease him by getting his name wrong, he gets annoyed. I ignore him, he ignores me. Childs stuff really.

But something changed…The night my dweeby sister and Carly Shay of all people teamed up to get revenge on this two-timing dirtbag.

_"What are you doing out here Andre?"I asked as Andre stood on the balcony of Keenan Fucking Thompson's place. _

_"I needed to clear my head," Andre replied. _

_"Clear your head from what?" I asked him curiously._

_"From hunting down that bastard," Andre replied, unnaturally angry._

_"The guy that two-timed Tori and Carly?" I asked him. He remained silent but I could see the anger on his face grow deeper._

_I rolled my eyes angrily and said "For goodness sake, just tell her how you feel!"_

_Andre jumped in surprise and replied "What?"_

_"It's so obvious that you're in love with her!" I exclaimed. "It's not just you either! Beck, Cat, Robbie, especially Jade! You all love her and want to be with her! I get it, she's oh so perfect and flawless and charming! I get it already. Just go tell her how you feel and continue to be blind to everything!"_

_I could feel the hot tears fall from my eyes as I blinked in surprise. _

_"Y-You think I love Tori?" Andre asked me, the anger in his voice gone, replace by surprise. _

_"Who doesn't?" I asked bitterly. "All of you act as if she's perfect. No one in this damn place ever sees me past her. I'm the eldest and yet…I always feel overshadowed by her…"_

_"Trina…" Andre said softly. _

_"Just forget it…" I told him before I turned away but then I felt his arm grab my wrist and when he turned me around, his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes were bugging out but I could feel them close before I returned it._

I don't know why he kissed me or why I returned it but…It…felt perfect. Like I was always meant to kiss him…Or something like that…But since then, I've craved his kisses and his attention.

But I don't know what he is to me. Is he still my Frenemy?

Is he my friend? Or is he more?

I have no idea but I…I'm not opposed to explore this…If he would give me the time of day! I walked to the door and opened to see Andre's surprised face and smirked. "T-Trina," Andre stammered. "Fancy seeing you here," he said with a grin.

"I do live here," I responded with a smile.

"I know…believe me, I know," Andre said with a nervous smile. "B-But I remembered that I had to bring Tori's music disc back and came over quick to…to…" he began to drift off as I smirked.

"God, can you be any more adorable right now?" I asked him before I pulled him down by his shirt and laid a hard kiss on his lips but before he could return it, I pulled away.

"W-What?" Andre stammered.

"You really came all this way for a kiss…Didn't you Andre?" I teased as I licked my lips. Tastes like blueberries.

It was then I saw it, there was this look in his eyes. I had seen it when he first kissed me and then again when he kissed me at the Black Box.

It was this look that caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"A-An-" I was interrupted as Andre leaned down and claimed my lips in a deep kiss. I could feel my legs weakening as I wrapped my arms around his neck as my tongue slid into his mouth to explore and to my delight he did the same.

I could feel his arms wrap around me and pull me close and I couldn't but let out a breathy "A-Andre…"

I felt suddenly leapt up and wrapped my legs across his waist, unashamed at this ravenous feeling that began to fill me and it only got worse when Andre's hands found themselves beneath my bare thighs.

"Trina?! Who was at the door?!" Tori's voice yelled from inside the house, immediately washing away that feeling from me. I pulled away from Andre and panted heavily, my face burning hot as I looked down at his eyes.

"W-Whoa…" I stuttered as he sat me down, his face looking as red as mine, despite the darker complexion. I leaned against the door, my legs still feeling like jelly.

Andre pulled out a small disk and murmured "T-This is Tori's song…Be so kind to give it to her?"

I nodded and plucked the disc from his hand, unable to trust my own mouth. He nodded and was about to take a step back when I murmured "See you later?"

"Later…" he breathed out with an small grin.

I watched as he slowly left, unable to stop my smirk as I saw him try to steady myself.

I then turned around and walked back into the house, unable to stop giggling as I sat on the couch. "So who was that?" Tori asked me. I didn't answer vocally but when I handed her the disc, she said "Why didn't you invite him in?"

"He…Had to go but he'll be back…" I replied

Because of Andre, I was no longer blind to him and I think he's no longer blind to me either…

Damn he's a good kisser.

* * *

Rain: So Tori and Jade has a date and I totally went out of control with my Trina and Andre shipping but I find this fun. Two couples that are in limbo after one of them crosses that line? I'm a sucker for it! I'm thinking of wrapping this up in two/three more chapters…I'm hoping at least lol Until the next one!

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Another day, another new chapter for my first Vic**tori**ous fic so let's not waste any time and do it to it!

Jade: Grammar that is.

* * *

**Hate Love  
Chapter Four**

If anyone knew what was going through my head when Robbie interrupted my almost kiss with Tori the other day, all they would see is a cavern made of salt that has remained all the way until Saturday aka today.

Because right now, salt is a way of life for me. The ceiling is salt, the walls are salt, the floor is salt and the air around my breath is salt and if anyone were to kiss me, they would probably taste the salt.

I'm so fucking salty, you can shake me over French fries. The Dead Sea Scrolls would pale in comparison to how fucking salty I am right now! I can't even focus because of how high my blood pressure is because the amount of salt that is running through my veins!

SALT!

SALT!

SALT!

Ok…I'm done now.

"Alright, we got the lyrics down pat," Andre said with a celebratory smirk on his face, snapping me out of my salt induced rant.

"Fucking finally. I think this sums up how I feel about her, yeah?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It certainly does," Andre said with a laugh. "But you sure you want to go with this version?"

"I'm sure. I mean just because I love Vega doesn't mean I don't hate her either for making me confront these stupid feelings," I replied with a snort but then I imagined her big old doe eyes staring up at me on that stage, tears going down her face as I sung my feelings out to her and let a soft smile appear on her face.

"That smile sure shows the hate," Andre joked.

"Yeah, yeah…" I replied softly.

Damn it Jade, you're becoming so fucking soft. Ever since you heard that song and found out we made out, you've basically been a fucking marshmallow when we're supposed to be a deadly hurricane of confusion and chaos!

And yet, I'm not even salty at this fact.

Honestly, I'm not salty about any of the bullshit that has happened since I found out how I felt. If anything, I'm more stunned at how easy all of this has been on my end.

I was expecting to push her away and shun her out of my life or god forbid, go on a date with some doofus to try to hurt her and in turn hurting myself. I was supposed to fight all of this every step of the way until this huge realization was going to make me confront all of it.

All of which happened when I went after Beck.

And yet, none of that happened with Vega. Instead, I allowed myself to go with the flow of things and even instigated her asking me out to this.

Things were supposed to be chaotic but with Vega, I feel so much more at peace and admittedly, it feels nice. But there was no way in hell that I was going to tell her this, not until she hears my song so for now, I need to dial back the nice feeling and be the Jade she knows me as.

At least until she heard the song.

"So you think she's going to get the hint of the song?" Andre asked me.

"She's air-headed sometimes but not stupid," I responded immediately. "She can read between the lines. I have faith that she can."

"Good. What about the band? We do need that now," Andre said.

"If you can separate him from talking to Shay, see if Beck can handle that part," I replied before my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and grinned "Well, looks like Vega showed up here early. Cool. I'll see you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Andre teased

I snorted but smiled at him before I left his house and saw Trina's car parked out front, with Tori in the driver's seat.

* * *

"It feels so wonderful to be back here," Vega said with a pleasant sigh as we stood at the entrance of downtown's square, where lines and lines of booths stood across from one another, various people with bags or hand baskets in their hands picking out various fruits and vegetables.

Admittedly, the smell of fresh fruit and bakeries was very appealing to my empty stomach.

"Come on, let's go pick out the veggies first," Vega said as she took my hand and dragged me through the entrance of Farmer's Market and lead me around. As she rambled on about the freshness of some green beans she held, I took this time stare at her.

Her eyes were particularly sparkly today, showing how happy she was.

I must be the only one to be able to tell this just by looking at her. I mean, I guess Trina and their folks but I mean in our group of friends, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that could tell her emotions by looking into these beautiful eyes.

Did my eyes sparkle like hers when I was happy? Did my smile brighten the rooms like hers did? Well, if anyone really saw me smile or be happy, I bet they will…But I guess only Vega has seen me at my absolute happiest.

I then saw Vega blink before she waved her hand in front of my face.

She had on strawberry lotion…Kinda fits her really.

"Hello, did you hear me Jade?" Vega asked curiously.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm here," I replied. "Was just distracted by these green beans," I add on to this by picking up a green bean and grinned. "This thing feels hella stiff. Must have saw some pretty peach before it came here."

Vega grew quiet for a moment before he face took on a cute shade of red as she said "Aww Jade."

I smirked victoriously and said "Took you long enough sweet pea," with my patented "Vega" accent, which made Vega pout.

"My voice does not sound like that," she grumbled. "Now come on, those woman with the awesome grapples are here," she hooked her arm with mine and practically dragged me through the various stands of the Farmer's Market.

I still can't believe Vega is into stuff like this.

I always figured she didn't know her way through a damn grocery store with how stuck up she was but not only was I wrong about that, she preferred getting the super fresh stuff from this place.

It was kind of nice to see it how happy she was being in this place.

Wait…Grapples?

"What in the hell are Grapples?" I asked her curiously.

"A grape flavored apple," Vega replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"W-What?" I stammered out. "Something like that doesn't exist."

"That's what I said until Yu…Well…Nevermind but they totally do!" Vega said. I noticed her voice take on a hesitant tone briefly.

"Yu…" I repeated slowly.

"Yuna…" Vega said softly.

"I sense a story behind this Yuna," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"There certainly is one but I-I'm not ready to talk about her…Not yet at least," Vega replied.

"Fine, fine but you will tell me," I ordered with a pointed stare. "Now, lead me to this mythical "Grapples" so I can taste," I said with a snort.

She smiled at me and dragged me through the market, every so often stopping when she saw a good fruit or vegetable and finally, we stood in front of several large bushels of apples.

"Okay…Oh! They have Ambrosia apples this time," Vega squealed with excitement as she turned to me and said "Hold this bag! I know you're not big into fruit but you're going to love these!"

I opened my mouth to reply but saw her beautiful smile and felt myself sigh and reply "Yeah, yeah…Go nuts nature girl."

Vega immediately went to town, collecting these medium-small seemingly glazed apples that were red and yellow in color. She then grabbed another bag and handed it to me before putting in eight of these really huge dark red and spotty apples and said "These are grapples," with a wink.

Vega then grabbed these slightly pink looking apples and put some in as well along with these smooth looking dark red and green apples "Cripps Pink and Honeycrisp," Vega said with a smile. "Crunchy, tart and sweet."

Vega then turned around and paid for the apples and said "Now…Onto the Banana and Strawberry bread!"

Vega once again hooked her arm around mine and pulled me with her. "You have no idea how happy I am to be doing this with someone. Trina never wants to go and my family is far too busy to do it," Vega said happily.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask any of the others to go," I stated as I stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Well…I never really thought about inviting them," Vega admitted sheepishly. "The only one I thought about inviting was you."

I remained silent but I could feel my cheeks heat up at her admission. "But why?" I asked her. "I mean there are many others that you could have asked. Hell, there are many people that you could try and be friends with and yet you keep choosing me. Me…I've always treated you like a fucking leaper and yet you try so hard to keep me in your life…Why?"

Vega let a small smile appear on her face and again, I feel the entire world brighten up from it. "Simple…Your smile," Vega replied.

"My smile?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah. Remember when you first broke up with Beck and broke into my house to stay there that weekend?" Vega asked.

I nodded.

"Well when we went through the horror movie marathon and I surprised you with tickets for the Scissoring Part II: Tabitha's Revenge? You had this look of pure joy on your face. It honestly shined my entire apartment with how beautiful it was, especially with how miserable you looked just seconds before that…You hugged me and even thanked me before pushing me off the couch and asking for juice," She ended with a non-amused tone, which made me smirk in reply.

"But it was that day told me something…I felt happy seeing you happy," Vega said. "I didn't care that you had broken into my place or been an absolute pain before that day. I cared about making you happy. More so than Andre or Beck or Trina or anyone else…I wanted to be the one to make you smile and make you happy."

The blush on my face was so hot; I could feel steam puffing from my cheeks.

"So it was that day that made me decide to make you smile like that any chance I got..." Vega said, her face heating up. "And the only way to do that was to keep you close and not let you push me away and while the road is frustrating at times…I don't regret it."

"None at all?" I asked.

"None at all," Vega repeated. "I know it's selfish to want to be the only one to make you smile but you bring out the bad in me."

"Well it is selfish," I agreed with a small smirk. "However, you're doing a great job Vega. Keep this up and I won't be hating you for much longer. Now come on, the bread?"

"R-Right, the bread," Vega said with a cute stammer before she wrapped her arm around my arm and dragged me to our next destination but it was me who took the chance to slip my hand into hers.

I saw her stumble slightly but to my delight, she gave my hand a squeeze.

* * *

"You really went overboard Jade."

I looked up from my haul of strawberry, blueberry and banana bread at Vega with a blank stare. "Yeah? What's your point?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think there were others that wanted some," Vega noted with an amused smirk on her face.

"They snooze, they lose," I replied before sitting the large bag in the backseat of Trina's car before I got into the passenger's seat. "So what's next?"

"Next?" Vega asked.

"Yeah. You dragged me here after all, gotta keep it up," I said as I slipped my hands behind my head.

Vega frowned in thought before she nodded and began to drive. "So where you taking me?" I asked her curiously.

"Ah-Ah, you'll have to wait and see," Vega replied with a toothy grin. I scoffed but leaned back and allowed her to drive in peace and also to gather my own thoughts.

It felt so easy to just sit here in silence with her. Unlike Beck or any of the other people I've dated, I always felt unnatural when it grew quiet but with Vega, I didn't have to force anything with her.

I could just breathe and be myself…

After forty-five minutes of this comfortable silence, the car came to a stop and Vega said "And we're here!"

I looked out the window and saw that she had driven to the entrance of some park. The sun was just beginning to set and while faint, I could see the stars in the sky. "Where is here?" I asked with a small yawn.

"Hollywood Bowl Overlook," Vega replied as she got out of the car and went to the trunk and pulled out a large rolled up blanket.

She peeked into the car and motioned for me to get out before she pointed to the stairs and said "Follow me for an unbelievable sight."

I nodded and got out the car and stretched with a small whine before I followed her up the stairs. The trek was about five minutes and the sun had just set when we finally made it to the spot Vega wanted us to be at.

"Stay put," she said excitedly as she walked over to the grassy area and unfurled the blanket then shouted "Come here!"

"Don't order me around woman," I responded as jokingly as I can as I walked towards her and was immediately taken aback by the sight. This place overlooked nearly the entire city…It was breathtaking.

There was so many lights that it seemed like glitter from the distance we sat at. "Beautiful isn't it?" Vega whispered to me.

I turned to look at her and was once again rendered speechless. The soft glow of the city lights made her look so…soft and gentle. Her sparkling eyes seemed to say a million things but the main thing I could pick up was one word.

Love.

I looked away with a shuddered breath and said "I-I can agree with that."

This place was such a romance trap that had I not been struck with a lead tongue, I would have commented on it. Instead, I took another breath and forced myself to look at her smiling face. "Yeah…I'd never been here before," I told her and that was the truth.

Beck tended to keep more local and not travel so far unless he was visiting family in Canada so I never got to see things like this often.

"Glad I can change that for you," she gloated with a wide grin, which made me flick her forehead.

"Don't get too big headed Vega," I warned with a smirk.

"Too big headed?" Vega repeated with a blink.

I chuckled then looked back out at the city and asked "So is this like your special spot?"

"Yeah, it was pain to get to since it was so much farther from Sherwood and I had to rely on either Trina or the bus to get here," Vega explained. "But this view makes it worth it…"

"So how did you find this place?" I asked her.

She looked away to gaze at the city again and said "A friend of mine used to take me here. This was our spot before it just became mine."

I tilted my head in thought before I asked "This friend…It wouldn't be that "Yuna" girl you talked about before, would it?"

"The very same…" Vega replied with a frown forming.

"What was she? Your best friend or something?" I asked her.

"Something like that," Vega answered with a small chuckle. "Something a little more than that…"

"Oh…I see…" I murmured.

So Vega being in love with me isn't her first foray into the world of loving women? A part of me is glad about that but that part is small like a pea.

A pea that I really disliked.

Was it so bizarre that I wanted to be the reason for Vega's home team switch?

But this does help as well because a part of me was worried that if I sung at the concert, she would run away or make a fool of me or something…Not like Vega is like that but she can spaz pretty quickly.

"So you gonna tell me about her or what?" I asked.

"Not much to tell really…We were two girls in love," Vega replied. "Until we weren't and she moved far away. Simple as that."

I have a pretty strong bullshit detector and that answer set it off big time. "You know I didn't believe a word of that, right?" I asked her with a dry grin.

"I know," Vega sighed out. "Admittedly though, it is the truth. We were best friends until one day, she kissed me out of the blue. There was a ton of drama. Neither of us liked girls and yet, there we were."

"That must have been hell," I said, unable to stop the pang of jealousy that hit my heart.

"It was…We went two weeks without talking to one another and during that time, I realized that I did like her so I did something stupid and told her…She…" Vega paused and a haunted look appeared in her eyes. "Didn't take it well…"

"She rejected you?" I asked, unable to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Not only that but she started to bully me something fierce, calling me "Dyke" and "Bitch" and the works, despite the fact she kissed me! And then two weeks later, she moved and I got transferred to Hollywood Arts," Vega finished as she lowered her head. "This is the first time I've ever talked to anyone about…any of this and of course it had to be with you…"

It was then I saw a tear fall down her eyes.

"Y-You never dealt with this at all, did you?" I asked her softly.

"No…Everything happened so quickly that I never handled it…Never had the time to…" Vega whispered.

"Well I will tell you this, that Yuna is a fucking bitch," I said heatedly. "She put you in that situation and then got mad when you realized your feelings for her. But there is one silver lining."

"Is there?" Vega asked.

"Damn right. You got to see her true colors so even if she did date you, she would have been a bitch to you," I replied with a frown on my face.

Vega snorted and began to laugh. "Way to put it in perspective in a way only you can," Vega said with a watery smile.

It may be a little bit of a sad one but I managed to get a smile out of her. She then reached over and gave me a hug and whispered "Thank you…"

"You know how I feel about hugs," I muttered as I returned the hug.

Contradiction Jade strikes again!

It was then her phone rang.

She looked at the phone and said "Damn it. Trina needs to be picked up. Looks like her event ended early…We better get out of here."

I nodded. I stepped off the blanket and watched as Vega rolled it up and soon, we were back in the car.

We were ten minutes into the drive as I began to drift off but as I did, I heard her begin to sing to herself.

_"Said all I want from you  
Is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow…"_

I didn't bother to react to the song, instead I made my "snoring" a little louder than usual.

She paused for a moment and then continued on.

_"Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?  
An while we're at it throw in every other day to start."_

I bit back a snort. That line is such a Vega thing to say.

_"I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them…"_

Truer words have never been spoken…

_"When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding  
But I could be that girl to heal it over time"_

My heart quickened at this.

_"And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it."_

Was I truly worth it to you Vega? I know what you said earlier that wanting to be the one to make me smile was the reason you kept trying but I sure as hell didn't make it easy for you, did I?

_"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me."_

You must know that I'm just fake sleeping, right Vega?

_"Spend all your time and your money just find out my love was free._

Do you not see my face heating up?

_"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_."

Do you not hear my heart beating like a fucking drum?

_"It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me."_

Vega…For you to fall in love with me after already suffering heartbreak and betrayal from Yuna…Not knowing if I will hurt you like she did…

_"Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me."_

You really are a big hearted dimwit…

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So there is only two chapters left. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until the next one…

Jade: See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: And here we are. The second to last chapter to this fic. It's been a blast to dip my toes into this world of Victorious but don't fret, I am planning a much longer fanfic that I hope you guys will stick around and enjoy. So until then…

Tori: Let's let it shine!

* * *

**Hate Love  
Chapter Five**

I'm losing my mind.

I am one hundred percent, losing my mind.

I was actually considering it.

I was actually going to ask on a date.

I know it's weird that I'm now just considering this considering our lip tagging but I realized something from our meeting after Jade's call.

_"Just try not to keep me waiting forever Andre cause I won't wait that long."_

Those words had been stuck in my head since she had said them that day and while I couldn't react to them at that time due to not wanting to keep Jade waiting, now was the time I acted on it because she was right.

I couldn't keep her waiting forever to make up my mind.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal Trina, wearing her pajamas, a white t-shirt with pink pants with rockets on them.

It was cute.

"Andre…" Trina grumbled sleepily before she let out a yawn. "Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah, I know…Can I come in?" I asked, trying to keep the courage in me as strong as possible.

"Tori is out cold you know," Trina noted before a cute, sleepy grin appeared on her face before she added "Or are you trying to get a booty call in from me? I'm not that sort of girl you know."'

I know she was teasing but I still couldn't help but blush at her words. "I-I didn't come for that…As tempting as that sounds," I replied with a stammer. "No…I…I wanted to get something off of my chest to you."

Trina's teasing look changed to one of confusion before she opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let me inside. I walked into the home and towards the couch and sat down before she plopped down beside me.

"So what made you want to come talk to me at twelve in the morning?" Trina asked me.

"I've been hiding something from you," I told her immediately. "Something I haven't been able to really come to terms with until that night at Kenan's place."

"The night you kissed me," Trina said.

"You said something that night that resonated with me and that feeling only grew after that kiss," I told her. "This whole thing is a new and confusing mess to me. I didn't expect you to show me that side of you. I didn't expect me to kiss you and I didn't expect to be addicting like it is," I explained in a rush, trying to get it all out as quickly as possible.

"You and I have been in this weird zone for years. Not enemies like Tori and Jade but not friends like Tori and I. We've been in this strange limbo where we can be friendly or antagonistic. I thought that was how it was always going to be but after that night…I realized that I was wrong. Something more is between us and I'm tired of keeping you waiting while I fumble about so would you…you know…Be my girlfriend and explore all of this with me?"

Trina stared at me for a very long time, to the point where I could feel myself starting to sweat. Was I wrong? Was she just in this for the addicting kisses? Oh god, I screwed it up! Oh no!

But suddenly I noticed something Trina beginning to smile. "About damn time you idiot," she whispered before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, her lips pressing against mine in a kiss but this felt different from all the others.

The other kisses were wild and passionate, like a raging inferno but this one was soft and tender. I felt my back press against the couch as she laid on top of me and soon, I allowed my arms to wrap around her and returned the soft kiss.

Trina then pulled back and murmured softly "So does this make us a couple?"

"I-I'd like that," I stammered back in a whisper.

She gave me this large, beaming smile before she brushed her lips with mine again and pushed herself up off of me and murmured "Now that you've finally asked me out, it's too late for you to leave so you're staying here, got it?"

"Got it," I replied.

"Good, now let's go to sleep. I'm really tired. Gotta get my beauty sleep for my new boyfriend," Trina teased, which made me blush but grin.

Trina then made her way towards the stairs but she paused and looked back at me expectantly and motioned for me to follow her. After working up all the courage to do this, I was too tired to question it and followed her up the stairs and into her room behind her.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the night Jadey, nervous?" Cat asked me as she laid upside down on my bed.

"Bleh," I replied dryly as I eyed my phone. "I'm totally confident this is going to work."

And that was true.

This was going to work. I'm going to sing this song and hopefully, she'll get the hidden meaning within it and if not, I have another thing planned for her cute ass.

Not nervous at all.

"Wow, I can't believe my two best friends are going to be girlfriends come Tuesday! This is so exciting!" Cat exclaimed happily, which prompted me to smile and mussed her hair up with my hand before glancing back at my phone with a small scowl on my face at the image in front of me.

"Hey Cat…Can you drive me somewhere?" I suddenly asked.

Cat tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Like where Jadey?" she asked me.

"Can you?" I asked her again, not willing to get too into my final plan.

"Well…sure," Cat replied. "As long as we're not going to the Farm again."

I smiled.

* * *

1789 West Stone Ave.

This was the address alright.

"Stop here," I told Cat. She nodded and pulled over to park. We were an hour out from the city and while this was crazy as fuck, even for me, this was something I needed to make sure I did before I could reveal my feelings to that dorky latina.

I got out the car and ran to the driver's side and said "Sit tight Cat. This won't take long." I then jogged to the sidewalk and eyed this normal looking brick house, jogged up the two steps and knocked on the door twice.

There was silence for a moment before the door opened to reveal a pale skinned girl in a pink polo and short white tennis shorts, her short blonde hair curled at the edges.

Such a preppy girl. I could legit see Vega hanging out with this girl.

"Hello," The girl said with a smile, a light twinkle in her hazel brown eyes. If I didn't know who she was, I would have thought she was cute but far too much pink for my liking.

"Hi, are you Yuna? Yuna Wildhart?" I asked.

"I am. Can I help you with something?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I just wanted to look the girl that bullied Victoria Vega in the eyes before I-" without warning, I laid a hard smack to her face, which sent her head whipping to the left sharply as she fell to the ground. "Did that," I finished with a smirk as I tugged on my leather jacket.

The girl looked at me with shock in her eyes and a bruise forming on her right cheek but there was another look. Was it anger or was it shame? It didn't matter to me. I did what came here for.

I smirked and said "Be lucky, I would have stabbed you if I had my scissors. Now that will teach your preppy ass a lesson in betraying your friends in such a bitchy way."

"You don't understand…" She said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You're right, I don't but I don't give two fucks, two shits, or two pogo sticks," I replied angrily. "You kiss her and then hurt her like that? How dare you?"

"Look, I never wanted to hurt Ria like I did but I had no choice…My folks would have flipped that I fell in love with a girl. They would have kicked me out and I would have had nowhere to go!" Yuna argued. "And as much as I loved her, I couldn't risk losing my parents or my inheritance!"

"And? Did that mean turn on her so viciously and then mock her when you put her in that situation? That's shitty and you know it!" I exclaimed. "You could have just told her the truth. She's not dumb. She would have understood! You said you fell in love with her right but from where I sit, love requires honesty and you showed that you can't even give her that bare minimum! You're a piece of shit for doing that to her."

"And who the hell are you?" Yuna asked me, anger building in her eyes.

I smirked and replied "The girl that's going to give Vega everything you couldn't."

I could see the shock in her eyes at my words but I wasn't quite done yet. "You see, unlike you, I could give two fucks what anyone thinks about me. All that matters is what makes me happy and Vega does exactly that and this is from someone that hated her guts for years."

I let a wistful smile form on my face as I said "I've put her ass through the wringer, you know? Made her life miserable and yet all she wanted was to be my friend…and when I finally broke down and let it happened, she remained a loyal and honest friend to me and has earned my trust and somewhere along the way, my fucking heart. She makes me happy. Can you say the same, knowing you gave that up?"

Yuna lowered her head.

"Can you sit here and tell me that you don't regret what you did that day? Can you tell me that it was worth it?" I asked her.

No reply.

"Your loss, my gain so while I came here to smack some sense into that cute blonde head, I came to thank you for sending her my way. I'll take better care of her than you ever could. So thanks." And without anything else to add, I turned and walked away.

I legit thought she was going to chase after me but I heard the door close. I walked back to the passenger seat and said to Cat "Let's g-o."

Now to focus on what truly matters.

Getting my dorky woman.

* * *

Boy what a beautiful morning!

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and I had a successful outing with Jade West last night! Sure it got a little somber due to bringing up my past with Yuna but hell, it was nice to see Jade one hundred percent on my side with this.

I can really trust her with my heart…

If only I could stop being a coward and give it to her…

But that little voice in my head still worries.

What if she still loves Beck?

What if she will hurt me like Yuna or worse?

I don't think I would be physically able to live at that point.

But I don't want to think about that right now because today is the day of the concert and I am stoked for everyone to hear my song!

Especially Jade…

Because while I'm fucking terrified of telling her how I feel, at least I can get it out somehow…

I walked out of my room but when I did, I heard a small giggle come from Trina's room. Curious, I walked to her door and saw that it was cracked and when I peeked inside of it, I caught a sight that I wasn't prepared for at all.

Andre and Trina were laying in her bed beside each other, both of them whispering to each other, every once in a while trading soft kisses on their actual lips!

What in the hell?!

Thankfully, I could see there both of them were still dressed but man if mom and dad were not in Hawaii on their second honeymoon and saw this, they would freak the freak out!

What the hell do I do? Do I bust in there and get the details or just leave it alone?

…..No, I have a different plan…

I quickly moved away from the door and made my way downstairs very quietly and made my way to the kitchen and quickly ordered some Pancake House because I am far too lazy to cook so early in the morning and ordered our favorites.

Ten minutes came and went and I sat down three plates on the table and filled them with both Trina and Andre's favorites before I walked to the stairs and yelled "Trina! Andre! I ordered Pancake House! And your favorites as well!"

I walked back to the table with a smug smile when I heard Andre and Trina's alarmed shout.

Three minutes later, Trina and Andre walked down and I pointed at their plates of strawberry cheesecake pancakes and chocolate chip and nutella pancakes respectfully and said "About time, it was getting cold."

"How?" Trina and Andre asked.

"Should have closed the door all the way," I teased as I munched on my blueberry cheesecake pancake. "So let us eat first before I grill you two," I told them with a smile.

Cause boy did I have questions for them.

We ate in silence but I noticed the looks and small smiles between the two and admittedly, It was nice to see how happy both Andre and Trina looked.

It was like they were basking in the glow of each other.

I wonder if Jade and I would be trading these looks one day…

"Man that hit the spot," Trina said happily as Andre nodded in agreement, also looking pleased. "Thanks for ordering Tori, we really needed that," Trina said.

"I'm sure you two worked up quite an appetite after spending a night together," I jested, which made the pair blush deeply.

"W-We didn't have sex," Trina stammered out.

"I know genius," I replied. "I could see you two were dressed but tell me, how long was this going on beneath my nose?"

"I mean…It all sort of just happened at the party at Kenan's mansion," Andre told me.

"That long?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well to be fair," Trina said. "He's right. It all sort of happened. We got into an argument that night cause he was pissed off that you were hurt and next thing you know, we were kissing and since then…Well…"

"Why did you guys hide it? I would have been jumping up and down if you guys told me!" I exclaimed.

"I mean, we didn't know what this was until twelve this morning/last night," Andre countered. "I mean, literally all of this was spur of the moment. I have no doubt that if either of us knew how we felt longer than that party, you would know."

"And now we're a couple and now you know!" Trina exclaimed. "Now be happy with us!"

"Let me be mad for like five more seconds," I said before I counted down then smile. "I can't be mad at you two for even that long when you just got together! Oh my god, I just realized that if you guys stay together and get married, Andre will be my legit brother!"

"O-Oi!" Trina exclaimed, her face turning a deep red. "We're dating, not engaged!"

"Yeah!" Andre replied, his face also burning hot. "Stop counting chickens before they hatch!"

Both Trina and I stared at Andre for a moment before Trina grinned and said "If we're going to date, you really need to stop adopting your grandma's old sayings."

It was then I heard the Sonic "Extra life" music chime, telling me I just got a message.

I blinked and looked at my phone and staring at me was a familiar number.

A number I never wanted to see again…

Andre and Trina looked at me curiously before Andre asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I murmured as I looked at the message.

_"Hey Ria, I don't know if you still have this number or not but I just wanted to talk to you…If you want of course. Just call me, I'll be here… – Y."_

"You sure? You look like you saw a ghost," Andre said.

I shook my head and said "I-I need to take a call, I'll be back."

Without hearing a response, I pushed the chair away from the table and walked up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed and stared at the phone before I took a breath and pressed the green phone.

A few seconds passed until I a voice came on the other line._"H-Hello?" _she said. Her voice sounded so shaky, like she had been crying.

"Hey Yuna," I responded.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of that chapter. I'll see you guys on the last one!

Jade: Peace out!


	6. Final Chapter

Rain: And here we are, at the last one. It's been a blast to write this and like I said, I will have another forey into this little world fairly soon so let's do it, to it!

Andre: Peace out friends!

* * *

**Hate Love  
Final Chapter**

Tonight is the night.

The night I lay it on the line with the power of music.

That sounded lame as hell. Let's back it up a bit.

So tonight is the night that I reveal my own feelings for Vega and I couldn't be more ready. After my little encounter with Yuna, it really solidified my decision. I'm nervous but fuck it, there is no way I'm letting that cute little Latina pass me by.

I stood in front of a mirror and grinned.

Big change in my life and I need to look the part.

Leather jacket? Check.

Emerald green tank top? Check.

Ripped black jeans? Check.

Leather boots? Check.

Make-up on point? Check.

I am ready to go.

After giving myself a wink, I walked to the front door to where Beth waited in his car and but to my surprise, it was occupied by one Carly Shay. "Whoa, when did you get here?" I asked her once I got into the backseat. "Oh, and where is Sam and Freddy?"

"I left them back in Seattle to work things out. I've been here for two days," Carly said with a beaming smile.

Oh, that explains why Beck has been M.I.A for the last couple of days.

"Well I hope Beck has been a gentleman," I said to Carly as I slowly turned to Beck, who gave me an easy going smile.

Carly blushed a bit and said "He's been a wonderful host."

I then watched Beck blush a bit as he drove out of my driveway then replied "Perfect host. See Jade? I can behave."

I smirked and leaned back into the backseat, my arms stretched out. It's kind of funny but I would have been so jealous of this a while back but something but Carly is so…disarming that I couldn't help but like her.

Then I blinked.

"You never answered why you're here," I said.

It was then I saw a rather devious smirk appear on Carly's face. "Oh, they have some things to work so I'm letting them do just that."

"They were still tip-toeing around each other?" I asked with amusement. "I swear, Sam is as headstrong and vicious as me and yet a, admittedly cute, tech dork like Freddie gets her so tongue tied? It's adorable."

Carly blew a breath and reply "You'd think that but she actually put herself in a mental asylum for a bit. She couldn't believe she was in love with Freddie. Thankfully, I was able to get her out without Freddie getting involved but man…I love her dearly but I can't always be there."

"You may either go back to both of them dead or Sam pregnant," Beck said with a smirk.

"Beck!" Carly exclaimed with a laugh as she slapped his arm. "I don't think they'd do that." Carly then paused. "I-I don't think…"

"Don't be too surprised there," I told her. "They had some tense air around them when I saw them. Hell, even on the show, that tension was there."

"It's insane that in hindsight, I can see it," Carly said with a frown. "It's weird to be so blind…"

"That's how I felt too at first," Beck said, which made me look to him. "When Tori showed up, Jade was always so tense around her. Always ready to pounce on any mistake that she had."

They were not talking about me right now.

"Only after I put the pieces together when you told me about Sam and Freddie that I figured it out," Beck said.

"Okay, rewind the clock. What are you saying Beck? That I was in love with Tori this entire time?" I asked him with a stare. It was then I realized something.

Something that I didn't think about at all during this entire thing.

"That's why you tried to mention where they were that day. You knew I would shoot it down immediately, thus goading me to talk about her and like a sucker, I went for it. I should kill you," I said with a threatening glare.

Beck smiled that easy going smile and replied "I really have no idea what you're talking about Jade. Honest." The car then stopped and he said "And we're here ladies. Thank you for driving with Road Beck, please tip your driver courteously."

I glared at him but shook my head.

He thinks he's slick but whatever, I'll have to get him back later. "Thanks for picking me up Beck. On top of helping me out tonight, I really owe you one."

"Nah. Consider ending the Vega/West sexual tension my payment," Beck teased with a smile.

I smiled back and opened the door and stepped out with a stretch.

"See you on the stage Jade," Beck said before he drove off, leaving me in front of the school.

Hollywood Arts…

The moment of truth has come and I'm ready to shout it out to the world.

You won't know what hit you Vega.

* * *

"Tori, I've never seen you this nervous before."

I looked up at Robbie with hopefully a scathing glare before I peeked out the curtain. Yeah, she was there. All in her rocky, gothy goodness.

I can't believe she had done it…

* * *

_"Hey Yuna," I replied._

_"You actually called back, I-I'm glad," Yuna's voice said, sounding more distraught. "God Ria I don't even know where to begin."_

_"Let's begin by calling me by my name," I said, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice. "You lost the chance to ever use that nickname when you betrayed me like that."_

_"Y-You're right Victoria," Yuna stammered out. "And that's why I w-wanted to call…I…It should have never been like this…I should have just told you what was wrong and yet I fucked you over in a huge way…"_

_I stayed quiet as tears began to stream down my eyes._

_"I was the one who kissed you and made you confront all of what came in it alone…Then ridiculed you and bullied you for things I forced you to face…All because I was afraid of my family would abandon me and take away inheritance. I tossed away our friendship…what we could have been because of my own fear…" I could hear her begin to sob and felt my own heart break. _

_There was a time I would have done anything to keep tears from her eyes but despite my own bitterness towards her, I couldn't deny the fact that she felt such sorrow for what she did._

_" I won't ask for forgiveness, I don't deserve it…But I wanted to call you and apologize for what I did…I know my words enough wo-"_

_"I forgive you," I interrupted softly, which made her gasp. "You hurt me, you really did but despite that, I forgive you."_

_"W-What? Just like that?" Yuna asked._

_"I wish I could hate you but you know me…I can't hate anyone," I said. "We won't be best friends again anytime soon but I truly forgive you…" I said._

_"I…I…" she repeated before she let out a tearful laugh. "She was right, I really didn't give you the benefit of the doubt…"_

_"She?" I asked._

_"Yeah. She never gave me her name but she…smacked some sense into me…" Yuna admitted softly._

_I felt my heart stop. _

_No…_

_Please don't tell me Jade sought her out._

_"She d-didn't happen to be really pale, black hair with green highlights in it, did she?" I asked with baited breath._

_"Y-yeah…She really tore me down…Spoke some harsh truths that I needed to know…" Yuna said, confirming my fear. _

_Jade had found her._

_"She is far more loyal than I was to you Victoria. I hope she treats you as well as she says she will."_

* * *

Jade defended my honor and made Yuna understand the depth of her betrayal but it was the last line Yuna said to me before she left.

_"I hope she treats you as well as she says she will."_

What did she mean by that?

"Tori? You there?" Robbie's voice asked from beside me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"She's probably thinking of that cute goth booty," Rex crudely said, which made me scowl at him angrily.

"R-Rex!" Robbie hissed out with an stammer.

"You can shut me up but you can't shut up the truth," Rex said before I grabbed him from Robbie's hand and tossed him away, which caused Robbie to shriek but thankfully, Cat came into view and caught the puppet.

"That was not very nice Tori," Cat said as she walked to Robbie and handed him Rex and rubbed the tip of her nose against his with a giggle while he blushed with a goofy smile. I had to admit, despite never knowing what Cat saw in the puppeteer, it was adorable sight to see.

"I know, I'm sorry," I replied with a frown. "Rex just gets under my skin."

"Don't worry about it. I wish I could shut him up sometimes too," Robbie said with a grin.

_"And now, singing "Good Enough" Here is Victoria…Vega!"_ Sikowitz's voice shouted into a microphone.

"Oh shit…" I said.

"You got this," Cat said with a smile on her face.

"You can do it," Robbie said with a grin.

I nodded and stepped outside to the chorus of cheers. I took a deep breath and looked to Andre, who sat at the piano, who gave a supportive smile.

I smiled at him and walked to the microphone and took a deep breath as he began to play.

* * *

She looked so nervous up there but I had to say, she looked beautiful.

She was a wearing a sleeveless navy blue colored gown with a slit on the side and a black scarf around her bare shoulders. It looked very expensive but it certainly made an already beautiful girl breathtaking.

_"Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you."_

And like that, the nervousness faded away and she was in her element.

I will never tell her this but even while being in love with her, her singing made me envious. Not because I'm a bad singer. Fuck no, I'm spectacular, but when she sings these slow songs, she sends tingles down my spine and I know that from the faces of everyone here, she had did the same.

_"Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel."_

It was then she looked at me and it was then, the world seemed to fade into the background.

_"Good enough  
I feel good enough  
For you"_

I felt my heart beat quicken as a soft smile graced her face.

_"Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you."_

That tingling in my spine increased and slowly, I returned her smile and then her smiled increased.

_"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel…"_

Then there was a subtle change in her eyes and it became sadder.

_"Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good…"_

I narrowed my eyes and admittedly, she was right, every relationship she seemed to care about ended

_"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
'Cause I can't hold on  
To anything this good enough"_

But I cannot or will not allow myself to see her sad like this again.

_"Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?"_

You're good enough Vega and I'm going to show it to you for as long as let me.

_"So take care what you ask of me  
'Cause I can't say no…"_

And like that, the room came to life and cheered and the spell was broken but the message was clear.

And it was time for me to respond.

* * *

I sat down beside Andre and let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it," Andre said with a grin on his face.

"I did it," I replied with a wide smile. "I sang it in front of her. I just wonder what will happen now."

Sikowitz walked out on the stage and said "And that was "Good enough" by Victoria Vega. Now next up is Jade West with…"I Hate Love Songs" What a title. Ah kids these days. Well, enjoy the show everyone!"

That was a strange title.

"Don't stress," Andre said before he gave me a one of his rare smirks. "Just enjoy the show." And then he left.

The curtain then pulled back a few moments later and Jade stood and to my surprise, Andre was on the drums with Beck on the guitar and that's when they began to play.

She gave me grin and wink and I felt my heart thundering in my chest before she began to sing.

_"I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting  
Two names in a heart-shaped tattoo  
I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple not blue"_

Oh yeah, so far this fits Jade to a tee but was this going to be the entire song?

_"I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase  
And letterman jackets don't fit  
Your eyes can't hold stars and you'd die if your heart really skipped"_

It was then Jade gave such an intense look that it made focus on her.

_"I hate love songs (Andre and Beck: I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (Andre and Beck: I really do)  
I hate love songs ( Andre and Beck: I hate love songs)  
But I love you."_

I felt like a Sasha Striker nailed me in the chest.

W-What did she just sing?

_"I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine's dinner  
And roses just die in a week  
We were drunk when we met so we don't know our anniversary, woops"_

I could hear the audience laugh at that last line but my eyes were focused solely on her…And her eyes were locked on me.

_"Oh and I'm far too vain to kiss in the rain  
The clouds, they aren't numbered to nine  
And you make me feel something but it sure as hell ain't butterflies"_

I couldn't help but laugh as tears fell down my eyes.

_"I hate love songs (Andre and Beck: I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (Andre and Beck: I really do)  
I hate love songs ( Andre and Beck: I hate love songs)  
But I love you. Ooh yeah,_

_Oh oh,_

_I really do."_

I truly wanted to believe this was a dream.

Jade couldn't be in love with me….She couldn't. I couldn't have such luck, could I?

It was then Jade gave me a smirk and suddenly walked forward and sat on the edge of the stage…Right In front of my seat.

_"__And I'll always love you but I don't have to sing it  
"For worse or for better" don't rhyme  
They say I got the right one so now I should write one  
But I'd rather just show you tonight."_

She leapt down and leaned forward and before I could say anything, her lips locked onto mine while Andre and Beck continued to sing behind her.

_"Andre: Cause I hate love songs (Beck: I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (I really do)  
I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
But I love you, yeah."_

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and returned her kiss, pulling her closer to me as if I was going to drown.

Holy shit she was in love with me too.

Jade then pulled away from me and Andre and Beck and the other band members stopped playing.

_"I hate love songs  
The old and the new  
I hate love songs  
But I love you…"_

Jade finished and the audience roared around us but all I could see was the saucy smirk on her face and that's what I love about her. She wasn't as soft and gentle like everyone else. She was wild and rough around the edges.

But there was a heart beneath all of the edges and tonight, she showed it.

And it was all mine.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end. Sugary sweet hahaha. Not normally my style but I figured I'd give it a shot. I'll do another Victorious Fic potentially soon so until then…

Trina: See you next time!


	7. Teaser

Rain: Hey guys. Updating a completed story, weird eh? Well, I decided to dip my foot into Vic**tori**ous once again but I wanted to give you all a preview of the next fic I'm working on. Here is a sneak peak of **Beneath the Mask**

* * *

**Sneak Peak of...  
Beneath the Mask**

"Vega!" Jade screamed as she ran after Tori, who sauntered down a hallway, her bloody and bandaged up hands sliding back into the pockets of her leather jacket, blood sliding down from the cut of her right cheek.

Jade saw Tori pause and then turn around, showing Jade her bloody powder blue tank-top beneath her open leather jacket, her pants showing various rips in tears in them.

Jade skidded to a stop in front of Tori and panted angrily before she looked up. Tori's hair was hiding her eyes but despite this, Jade knew Tori was observing her.

But as what?

As the Frenemy that she always knew her as?

Or as prey?

"What are you doing here?" Tori questioned, her voice cold and distant.

"No, what are **you** doing here?" Jade asked her as she stood up right and faced the slightly taller girl.

"That's my business," Tori replied. "Now go home Jade. We're done here."

Tori began to turn around but Jade grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and pressed her against the wall beside them, a furious scowl on her face.

"Fucking answer me Vega!" Jade exclaimed as she gripped the collar of Tori's jacket, keeping her pressed against the wall.

"I don't understand why you're so mad Jade," Tori muttered as she looked at Jade in the eyes, a wry grin on her face. "You should be thanking me for saving your ass back there."

"Me following your ass here is what caused this shit in the first place," Jade hissed out. "Ever since that woman showed up at the school looking for you two months ago, you don't talk to any of us anymore!"

Jade saw a flicker of sadness in Tori's eyes before it was immediately replaced with indifference but Jade pushed on. "Everyone fucking misses you. Andre, Robbie and his dumb puppet, Cat, Beck. Everyone! Even Trina, your own fucking sister, hasn't seen you and you both stay in the same fucking house!"

Jade saw Tori lower her head but Jade grabbed her jaw and shoved it up so Tori could stare at her in the eyes. "Everyone's worried sick about you after two months of no contact and this is where I find you? In the seediest part of town, fighting some dank ass cage with men twice your size and not only that, but you beat their asses!"

Despite the anger in her voice, Jade could see a hint of a smirk form on Tori's face and it only made Jade angrier. "Who was that woman that set this off in you?" Jade questioned.

"That's my affair. Not yours," Tori replied.

"Wrong answer!" Jade exclaimed.

"But it is the answer you will accept," Tori said, which caused Jade to blink in surprise.

She had never heard Tori's voice take on such a cold and menacing tone.

But this was Jade West.

She didn't back down from anyone, especially not Victoria Vega.

"Bullshit," Jade hissed out. "That woman triggered something in you. Something that would cause you to abandon your friends and put you down this road. Who is she?"

"Why does it matter?" Tori whispered lowly. "You never wanted to know anything about my life before when I offered it to you willingly. Why does it matter now?"

Jade paused.

"Why do you care when you've never given any inclination that you have before? Is it because of the woman? Is it because I'm not acting like me?" Tori asked. It was then Tori's mask of cold indifference disappeared and the familiar, happy, warm smile Jade knew appeared.

Jade was speechless.

She had switched her personality so effortlessly.

It was like she put on a mask.

"Is this better Jade?" Tori asked. "Would it please you if I was like this again? The Tori Vega you know and despise? The submissive teen that you can sway with the promise of friendship?"

Jade could only blink as her hands began to loosen from Tori's jacket.

Tori's face then returned to the cold indifference she had seen before. "If it makes you feel better, I won't shy away from the others…But my affairs are just that. Mine. So don't question me as if you deserve to know."

Tori moved away from Jade and began to walk away but Jade turned around and shouted "Who the hell are you?!"

Tori paused for a moment before she said "There's no point in asking something you won't get an answer to."

And with those words, Jade watched Tori walk down the hall and to the exit, leaving her alone In the hallway.

* * *

Rain: So how was that for a teaser? The first chapter should be out soon so look out for it!


End file.
